Yosomono Clan
*'Name(s):' Yosomono Clan, Takokujin, The Eight Paths of the Ark *'Base Location:' Iwagakure *'Kekkei Genkai:' Telepathic Link Information The Yosomono Clan is not a "clan" in the traditional sense, but a large network of mercenaries, as well as an active terrorist group. Many of them, like the backbone of the Akatsuki organization, are S-Class or SS-class missing-nin, each of them from their own seperate village. However, due to their lack of headbands on their person, it is difficult to tell which member is from which village. It is moreso complicated by the fact that they do not wear any uniform to signal themselves under the Yosomono Clan, which effectively disguises themselves as normal villagers and allows them to remain undetected to police forces. Although the Yosomono remains mainly discreet and isolated from the shinobi world, it is known widely for open attacks on villages, as well as the common policy of guerrilla warfare. One well-known event was its seizing of control of Iwagakure, in which they was able to infiltrate the village, plant paper bombs at key points, and then force the government from power by holding the village hostage. From then on, they ruled as a totalitarian government, with the 6 Great Nations not even noticing its capture. The reason the Yosomono is commonly referred to as a clan is because of the relationship between its members. They are similar to a large family, holding a close brother-sister relationship towards one another. None of them are related to each other by blood, but each of them share a close bond towards their comrades, even so far as to putting their life on the line in order to save each other. Active Members *Shunsatsu Yosomono (A.) *Junichiro Yosomono (Z.) *Kureno Yosomono (Sh.) *Katsumi Yosomono (K.) *Makoto Yosomono (H.) *Miwa Yosomono (C.) *Kyousuke Yosomono (L.) *Taiki Yosomono (Tr.) *Shigehito Yosomono (Th.) *Kuniumi Yosomono (Sk.) Goals All of the members of the Yosomono are united under one goal: the purge of "corruption" of the shinobi world. It involves a step-by-step plan to create what would today be known as a "superpower", a country with a leading position in the shinobi world and the ability to influence events and its own interests and project power on a worldwide scale to protect those interests. *The Yosomono will play on certain events and flaws in one of the Great Nations (which happened to be Iwagakure. They exploit the poor conditions against the government, in order to successfully overthrow it and replace it with a new and stronger one. This would serve as their base of operations. *Next, after building up resources, the Yosomono will then launch a campaign against smaller villages and countries. Initially, they will use the same strategy as before, this time stirring up rebellion to their cause. Over time, armies under their command will use force in order to secure the rest of the smaller villages. *Finally, after preparations are complete, the combined forces will launch an assault on Konohagakure. The overwhelming number of power will be too much for the defenders to handle, and thus they will be defeated. This will, in turn, cause other villages to recognize the strength of the united country, scaring them away from assisting the defeated villages. Teams Like the organization of Akatsuki, teams consist of two members in order to exploit combined strength and skill. Shinobu & Junichiro *Senior: Shinobu *Function: Support (Combat) Shinobu's ability to confuse, surprise, and scatter the enemy, combined with Junichiro's aggressive style of fighting proved to be very useful when aiding fellow allies. Shinobu's intelligence allows him to formulate strategies to counter their opponents ahead of time, giving them much more of the element of surprise. Their excellent teamwork, along with their "brotherly" bond, gives them little or no trouble in agreeing on things. Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans Category:Organizations